


Sack

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri gets a pet, Gen, Geralt and Jaskier are terrible influences, Goat Dad Eskel, Goats, I hate tagging, Kids, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Vesemir is Annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: What do you do when you're told "No more"?....You hide it in a sack, of course.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Sack

Eskel remembers very clearly when Vesemir had said it, clear as day, clear as the cleanest river… and yet here he was, on his way up the path, seated comfortably in Scorpions saddle with a kid in his lap. 

“No more goats, Eskel!” The old Witcher yelled at him when the Witcher had brought home yet another goat, the poor kid abandoned on the side of the road. There was a continuously growing herd at Kaer Morhen now, one of the older unused training grounds now cleaned out and prepared just for them. When their numbers had grown close to the double digits, eight in total, Vesemir had put his foot down. 

However, Eskel just couldn’t leave the kid behind. The poor thing was so skinny, barely alive, and he had chopped it up to fate on whether or not the poor thing survived on their way back to the keep. Must to his surprise, and pleasure, the little kid bounced back like a champ, jumping around camp when they settled down for the evening and pestering Lil’ Bleater for attention as the doeling for attention.

This little darling, a white, black, and brown dabbled little thing, stared at everything with the widest blue eyes. Eskel desperately tried to think of a way to convince Vesemir to let him keep the kid as they made their way across the path, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he watched the kid nose and pull at his gloved fingers, demanding to be pet. 

They reached the gates of Kaer Morhen before Eskel could finally come up with something, licking his lips as he quickly grabbed a sack from Scorpions saddle and pushed the kid inside just in time for Vesemir to turn the corner just inside the gates. 

“Eskel, welcome back,” the old Wolf greeted and Eskel smiled, climbing off Scorpion with care as he cradled the sack in his arm. Vesemir’s brow lifted as he eyed it. 

“Good to be home, Vesemir,” Eskel greeted, grabbing Scorpions reigns and walked past the old Wolf. “Let me get Scorpion settled, then you can tell me everything that needs to be done this winter, yes?” Eskel asked cheerfully, ignoring the way that Vesemir was eyeing him and the sack. 

Eskel quickly went into the stables, thanking every god he could think of that Roach was there. Roach meant Geralt, Geralt meant Ciri might be here. Ciri might be his way of getting Vesemir to keep the kid! 

“Eskel… What is in the sack?” Vesemir asked, arms folded over his chest, and Eskel sputtered as he quickly maneuvered past his mentor and smiled innocently.

“Nothing, Vesemir, nothing!” Eskel tried for innocent, missing the mark by a mile, but the whole thing was saved when Ciri came bounding out of the keep and rushed over to him.

“Eskel!!” Ciri jumped at him, crying his name happily and Eskel caught the girl with one arm, smiling over at Geralt and Jaskier as the pair appeared not soon after. “Do we get to practice more signs this winter, Eskel?! Oh, please!” Ciri pleaded and Eskel just laughed, almost forgetting about the sack in his other arm until it moved, making the Witcher freeze when Ciri squeaked at the sudden movement. 

“Eskel! What is in the sack!?” Vesemir bellowed his question and before Eskel could properly form his words, Ciri was already opening the mouth of the sack and gasping loudly with delight. 

“Oooooh, aren’t you the cutest!” Ciri squealed as she reached out to pet the kid’s head. Eskel turned his gaze away from the disapproving glare he was getting from Vesemir, looking instead at the very amused grin on Geralt’s face while Jaskier tried to hide behind the White Wolf to cover his laughter. 

“Can’t we keep him, Vesemir!?” Ciri asked suddenly, looking towards the old Wolf. “Please oh please!” She begged, clasping her hands together and giving the old Wold her best puppy eyes. Vesemir’s lip twitched, turning his glare from Eskel to the girl, and frowned hard.

“Come now, Vesemir,” Everyone looked towards Jaskier’s voice, “let the girl keep it. It can be her pet! Something for her to do outside of training.” Jaskier smiled wide, pretending he didn’t see the disapproving frown from Vesemir. 

“That isn’t a bad idea, actually,” Geralt chimed in, grinning as he looked towards Vesemir, “it will help teach her how to tend a horse when she gets her own for the path,” he said, smiling at the glee filled squeal from Ciri. 

“Fine, fine!” Vesemir threw his hands in the air, pointing at Eskel and snarling, “but no more!”

Everyone started snickering as Vesemir stormed off, retreating into the keep while Ciri gushed over her own very first kid.


End file.
